shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shamans
The Shamans is the name of a main quest of Chapter IV in Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at Ling's forge. Story Itu informs his friends that the Shadow energy contained in the Sphere has a mind; it stifles when any Shadow progeny is near, as proven by the previous fight in the Temple. He tells them about some Heralds known as Shamans, who believed that a certain core of Shadow energy, its mind, existed on Earth. Ling was one of the Shamans. He is the only one survived while the rest of them have been wiped out by Bolo. When the party reaches his forge, Ling is not there. Instead, there are only War Feldshers. They start searching any clue, while the player deals with the War Feldsher. Fight Info The fight consists of up to three rounds, and the players must win two rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the War Feldsher before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: War Feldsher *Fighting Style: Heralds *Weapon: Dark Sky *Armor: Envoy's Plates *Helm: Feldsher's Mask (Recolored) *Ranged Weapon: Steel Dragonflies (Shurikens) Perks *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a portion of War Feldsher's attack damage. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of War Feldsher's inflicted damage dealt. Shadow Abilities *'Ripper ' Throws a sickle along the ground towards the player's feet. If hit, the kama hooks onto their foot and telekinetically pulls them upwards, dangling in mid-air. He then leaps at the player and slashes their gut with the other sickle, pulling them down onto the ground. *'Blink ' Quickly ducks down and disappears in a flash on the ground, reappearing instantly and standing up behind the player. *'Eruption ' Raises a hand and summons a pillar of Shadow flame directly below the player. *'Flow ' Charges up and throws 12 shadow shurikens rapidly, spawning numerous afterimage copies of his arms in the process. Rewards Winning the fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Some cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery the shamans (1).jpg the shamans (2).jpg the shamans (3).jpg the shamans (4).jpg the shamans (5).jpg the shamans (6).jpg the shamans (7).jpg the shamans (8).jpg the shamans (9).jpg the shamans (10).jpg the shamans (11).jpg the shamans (12).jpg the shamans (22).jpg the shamans (23).jpg the shamans (24).jpg the shamans (13).jpg the shamans (14).jpg|If player loses the shamans (15).jpg the shamans (16).jpg the shamans (17).jpg the shamans (18).jpg the shamans (19).jpg|If player wins the shamans (20).jpg the shamans (21).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)